


About arrows and targets

by dohkyan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cupid AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, my first fic ever thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohkyan/pseuds/dohkyan
Summary: Modern Cupid Jongin enjoys watching over his favorite human. Unluckily, he has a soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for [the Kaisoo Au Fest (No One Dies This Time) 2016](http://kaisooaufest.livejournal.com/47829.html) but I decided to finally crosspost it here.  
> It's also my first fic that I ever got to finish, thus although I like to believe my writing has improved from this, it still holds a favorite place in my fics.  
> Special thanks to D, my beta.

_I´m in love with Kyungsoo_ , Jongin confesses to himself as he brushes his teeth. Saturday morning begins afresh, bubblegum-flavored toothpaste taste on his tongue and the sole idea of having a crush making him smile brightly at the mirror.

Because Kyungsoo is just lovely: the way he forgets his glasses even when he leaves them in the bedside drawer; how he dresses in grays and blacks almost every day, sweatpants and sweaters; the way he fights over the little things, like his best friend forgetting about the movie they saw a day before; how he becomes disgruntled when he can't reach his favorite cereal box at the store.

Jongin finds it cute, each quirk of the shorter man attracts him. Just like the way he spends hours at night scrolling through Tumblr as he snorts and chokes on milk.

That is probably his favorite thing: Kyungsoo´s laugh; then, of course, would be his smile, his eyes, his commitment, his politeness, his voice, _oh, his voice is wonderful, even more-so when he sings those Jonny Beiver songs in the shower_.

… So maybe Jongin _has_ been skipping a few work shifts to watch over his favorite human. Maybe more... a few weekends more. And he may have also forgotten the arrows he was supposed to shoot last week, but his boss can’t expect Jongin to work as a Modern Cupid™ without falling in love-- it would be way too implausible, wouldn’t it?

Luckily for him, his team is always there to make up for the things he forgets so he can relax for the day. His arrows are in the right place, and it _is_ his free day.

Dressed in a striped shirt and tight jeans, pink hair in place, he leaves the room through his window with his wings spreading in the air.

It’s pretty convenient that people can’t see angels, but unfortunately, his fellow angels still can.

“Stop right there, you fucking brat.”

His teammate’s voice makes him stop abruptly. Baekhyun is tapping his foot impatiently at the main entrance of the apartment complex, arms crossed-- a sure sign that meant bad news for Jongin.

“Hi, Baek,” he smiles reaching the ground. He hopes the innocent smile is good enough to persuade the older, but after six months of being on the same team he should know better.

“You little shit, I delivered all your fucking arrows _yesterday_ and where were you? Probably spying on that creepy guy again! I have a life you know! I can't do your job _and_ mine every week.”

_Watching over,_ Jongin wants to correct, _not spying_. He stops himself from voicing the thought and whines, “But Joonmyeon said he would deliver half of them!”

“He is not your fucking maid, and neither am I, so you better get your ass moving,” he says as he passes Jongin a pink quiver with a handful of arrows and a bow.

“And you better move fast, we’ll be having red velvet cake for dinner. Thank God we don’t have a night shift today.” He turns to enter the complex, but not without throwing an extra _‘Fucker’_ Jongin’s way.

Jongin was sure no angel was allowed to, or even able to, curse until he met Baekhyun. He stares at the quiver. It has a little bear on the side. This one isn’t even his, but he is too resigned to even go back for his. He checks his phone and the arrows are already organized by time and place, courtesy of Joonmyeon.

Considering he’ll be delivering all of them within the next 12 hours he is sure he can divert his route a bit and maybe visit the coffee shop Kyungsoo works at on Saturdays.

“Better get going,” he mutters to himself heading to the first place on the list.

Jongin is sitting in a tree when he spots his first targets _._ A petite straight-haired brunette reading in the park and a man walking his dog on a route that passes her by.

They are about to cross paths, and it is kind of cliché, but in this kind of work you can’t get tired of clichés. Besides, Jongin loves them because he believes in his work. As a Modern Cupid™ he oversees people who fall in love and experience new things; who grow, learn from it and then spread their love. He is lucky that way, because his job is to match soulmates.

He may be getting lazier at his duties, but that is only because he’s found something new too, something that he feels is as enjoyable as his routine. That something is … a someone.

Too deep in his thoughts, Jongin almost misses his chance at sending the arrow flying. He aims at the man and lets loose. With soulmates, it doesn't really matter which one you hit, the outcome is pretty much the same.

When the arrow hits the man’s back, he loses control of his dog, who seems too attracted to the smell of the biscuit the girl is holding and suddenly tries to reach it.

The girl laughs as the boy struggles with the little dog. There is a casual laugh, an exchange of looks and a conversation that keeps going even after Jongin leaves the park.

Of course, he doesn’t expect that every time he matches a couple sparks start flying. The lack of reaction is, thankfully, preciously uncommon though; he knows that the majority will bring that gleam of something more after a time.

All reactions are normal, it’s what makes humans so unique. And Jongin is even happier about it, his job is to get them close, set the perfect time for them to meet, and the humans do the rest.

 

Five minutes to eight and he already delivered two arrows. There is still half an hour before he has to _match_ again and the next targets are at the corner of _Oh Cafe_. _Perfect_.

_Oh Cafe_ is a little coffee shop downtown, where old buildings can be found, between two larger restaurants. The cafe is quaint and charming with its light-brown façade and white-fenced seating area out front. It has been handled by the Oh family for generations.

At the moment, the care, cleaning and sales are dealt with by their youngest son, who spends his days there even when he isn’t working, drinking chocolate milk or studying until he cannot study anymore. Oh Sehun, the youngest son and Kyungsoo’s best friend.

Speaking of the devil, Jongin finds him cleaning the outdoor tables. Jongin takes a seat and keeps an eye on him, while trying to catch a glimpse of the shorter through the glass doors. He is disappointed to see no sign of Kyungsoo, and so concludes that he must be changing into his uniform in the back room.

Jongin isn't a pervert, _of course not_ , he is just going to check and see if he is doing well back there but stops as Kyungsoo comes out of the shop.

_And he is beautifu_ l. His hair is slightly coiffed and parted on the right, the way it always is at work; He doesn't tend to his messy hair for college or anything else beyond work and theatrical auditions. Ah yes, Jongin’s crush is an artist, if he’d forgotten to mention earlier.

He gives Sehun a pat on the back telling him to check the inside and open the place for once while Kyungsoo takes his place outside. Sehun smiles and says a quick thanks before entering the shop.

Kyungsoo is one of those humans who, from time to time, can’t hide the love and appreciation they feel for his beloved ones, and the way he smiles at Sehun's back is proof of that.

Jongin is jealous, although he shouldn't be, because they aren't _matched_ ; at least, that's what he can see on their necks, _no arrow mark._ There are instances when arrows appear after a long time, but not soulmate ones-- those are the ones Jongin worries about, _but better not to think of that for now_. He still feels invidious, because he would like those big eyes to look at him with love, care and happiness.

_Oh boy_ , he looks so cute in that apron cleaning the table next to Jongin.

The signboard now says _Open_ and that is Kyungsoo’s signal to go inside and wait for customers. Jongin enters right behind him and inhales the vanilla scent of his hair.

The dimly-lit cafe is filling up with locals and Jongin finds himself distracted by some chocolate biscuits they usually sell as weekend specials, sugar-coated and placed front and center in the display case. He feels so tempted to enter the shop not as an angel, but as a customer, just to talk to Kyungsoo, to laugh at a dumb joke he could drop, to ask for one of those pastries and then pay for it, maybe have their hands touch by ‘accident.’

It would be worth whatever punishment Joonmyeon would give to him for breaking a rule again. In his defense, he learned it from Baekhyun, the way he could turn into human form.

But Sehun was the cashier today. Jongin would do it tomorrow, since Jongin-the-human likes to visit the shop on Mondays, sometimes buying brownies, other times coffee, but always with his eyes boring into the last table at the corner where Kyungsoo practices lines for his plays. Some days, he would try and talk to him, just like the day he met him.

 

He used to spend a lot of time at the shop when his team was newly assigned and hadn’t had much work to do. He noticed the short man always practicing something in the corner. Jongin found himself feeling too curious, and after a few weeks of cappuccinos, he tried to reach out to him-- not because he was attracted, but because he was nosy and impulsive.

Although the conversation lasted less than Jongin expected, it went pretty well, since Jongin-the-human is an artist too, a dancer, and Kyungsoo seemed pleased with the idea, because apparently he “ _couldn’t dance to save his life._ ” He still remembers the promise he made to show him his dance moves.

_Kim Jongin-the-human_ , he snorts. He is so involved with the human world he had to create an alias, though the only difference between _Angel-Jongin_ and _Human-Jongin_ is the human’s lack of wings and boring office job downtown.

Maybe someday, when he finds time - _and courage_ \- he can teach Kyungsoo how to dance.

***

At 7:00 pm he just needs to shoot one more arrow before getting home to have dinner with his team.

Jongin checks his phone to see the last targets with a smile, one that vanishes when he reads the names.

**_7:00-8:30 pm_**  
_Do Kyungsoo  
Park Chanyeol_

All falls silent as he turns to the last couple he matched. They are happily talking about the same book, the huge blue one at the fantasy section of the bookstore. He sees how one woman has the moon in her eyes as the other one is too excited talking to bother about how she is throwing her arms enthusiastically to the air.

And through the Cupid's eyes, he imagines Kyungsoo with stars in his eyes talking to a stranger. _To this Park Chanyeol._

_What does he look like? What could be the relationship between them? Just what is he doing near Kyungsoo this late at night?_

He needs just one look at the address to raise himself into the sky and head to Kyungsoo´s apartment. When he arrives, he finds Sehun reading a book lazily on the upper bunk bed.

Jongin looks at the pictures on his phone, the ones that are supposed to help him identify his targets. Kyungsoo has the usual creepy but cute glaring stare and Chanyeol is smiling widely.

_… he is kind of bearable_ , the Cupid thinks, _but look at that grin, how can someone smile like that? And those ears, the red hair is nice but those glasses? Ugh._

He takes a look around the room and Joonmyeon’s words echo in the back of his mind: “ _Don't act stupidly over a whim._ ” And maybe he is right- But Jongin sees the black sweaters stacked on the floor, the Prince of Tennis’ poster, the laptop with silly cat videos and the glasses on the bedside drawer. He can't lose all of that over _this Park guy, even his last name is a joke._

Besides, Jongin doesn't know him, he could be a loser, a thief or a drug dealer. He needs to find the man before he reaches Kyungsoo, because an arrow is like a helping hand, something that prepares the situation for them to get together. If they meet without _his_ arrow, it is only a question of time before another Cupid comes to help, just because _the stupid device_ is screaming to him that they are soulmates.

At least, with them not knowing each other for now, Jongin will have time to think of the best option, _if there is any._

So he leaves the third floor apartment and waits at the entrance of the complex for the appearance of the other man; Chanyeol.

He sits in front of the door waiting and spends some time searching for the Chanyeol on Facebook; maybe he is a freak and the Cupid can send him to jail in the blink of an eye. The profile picture is him with an acoustic guitar and that's all he needs to know Kyungsoo would be attracted to him, _God damn it!_ He stands up with a jump as he hears a car passing the street and decides to wait on the windowsill for any glimpse of red hair in sight.

After what seems like an eternity a motorcycle stops in front of the building and the driver hops off, takes his helmet off and-- _there he is_ , _the one that will take Kyungsoo away. He rides a fucking motorcycle and plays the acoustic guitar?! Nice one God, a match in heaven!_

Jongin enters Kyungsoo's apartment and waits impatiently with his ear glued to the door. If he is a thief, the Cupid can turn into his human form and fight him as Sehun and Kyungsoo call the police. Anyway, a plan B is needed, but in reality the only idea that hits his mind is to tackle him and steal his wallet.

There is a knock on the neighbor’s door. _He probably has a girlfriend and he’ll cheat on her with Kyungsoo without him knowing; what a loser._ Jongin hears the door open and peeks to see _a tall man wearing a blue t-shirt and a black cap and-_

“Domino’s, did you order a large Hawaiian pizza, extra cheese?”

Jongin finally sees the logotype on his back and the pizza box he is carrying. He feels dumb and paranoid, but he stays still.

“No, did the order say number 305?” says the woman at the door, popping her gum obnoxiously.

“I'm not sure to be honest, my dumb coworker didn't write down the order correctly and I don't know if it says 305, ‘6 or ‘8.”

“Oh sorry,” she raises an eyebrow at him. “Good luck,” and closes the door in his face.

Jongin is sure it´s 308, since Kyungsoo doesn't eat Dominos but Pizza Hut, and Sehun would never eat Hawaiian since he is really picky when it comes to pineapple.

He takes his place on the upper staircase before turning into his human form and pretends he is going down the stairs.

“Hey,” he says stopping Chanyeol from knocking the door and turning to him.

“Big Hawaiian with extra cheese? Please take it to number 308, my friend will pay you.”

“Sure, thanks,” the taller says going upstairs.

The Cupid stays quiet in front of Kyungsoo's apartment, _nobody shall pass._

“Uh,” he hears someone behind him and turns to see Sehun closing the door, “what are you doing here Jongin?”

As a frequent customer at _Oh Cafe_ , Jongin has talked with Sehun a lot of times. Therefore, they are familiar to each other but not friends, _yet._

“Uh, I-I was going to visit a friend but um, I apparently got lost so, uh, yeah.”

“What's his name? Maybe I know his apartment number.”

“Oh, you know? Suddenly I remember it’s 308, yes, thanks,” he says before going upstairs and turning back into his Cupid form before reaching the next floor and heads to the open window.

He continues to hover mid-air keeping his eyes on Chanyeol as he goes downstairs. There is no sign of Kyungsoo, and Sehun is already in the convenience store a building over. Minimizing interaction between these two would make things less difficult for Jongin.

Usually, when soulmates get far from each other without an arrow mark, Jongin chases one target to get them closer again, even if that meant spending an entire day on the task. But this isn't the occasion and he sighs relieved as Chanyeol leaves on the motorcycle.

He returns to his room with the arrow still inside the quiver. Sadly, it is unbreakable and if his teammates see it God knows what Joonmyeon would do to him. So he hides it in his drawer, right under his clothes. It´s not the safest place, but it gives his brain a rest as he goes to the kitchen.

His team is at the kitchen table already, Baekhyun is eating a huge slice of pizza while Joonmyeon is chatting with Yifan at his side. The latter tries his best, every month, to eat at least one meal with each team he has under his care. He has ten teams and many more things to do besides going around the city shooting arrows. Jongin finds it hilarious since Yifan is a bit over six feet in height, with stern-looking eyes and dark blonde hair, he doesn't have the look of a romantic at all.

Now that he’s thinking about it, neither does Baekhyun _, who looks more like a lust angel than a soulmate matcher_. The only one that fits the Cupid image is probably Joonmyeon, who has a charismatic smile and soft eyes, milky skin that felt like silk and hair a light shade of blond. Cupids tend to have light colored hair, but Jongin thinks his pink is the best.

Taking a seat next to Baekhyun, who just grunts and pulls his plate closer to him, Jongin receives a piece of cake. Joonmyeon doesn't say a word about him being half a minute late as always. He is too busy listening to Yifan; Jongin doesn’t take offense at his inattention, that's just how he is when the taller is around.

_It's the best chance to steal his phone._

His team leader will receive the notification that Jongin didn’t end his work when the clock hits 8:30 p.m. and, knowing him, he will take the job in his own hands even if the younger pleads on his knees. If he doesn't see it, the younger can delete it and read the exact time he has to complete the job.

With the excuse of wanting to play a racing game on the phone he snatches it and keeps it with him until his bedtime. Now he knows he has about seven months to complete the job before news of his ‘lost’ arrow hits Yifan’s ears. That´s a nice amount of time to come up with a plan.

At least that's what he thinks until his head touches the pillow. He doesn’t sleep but instead stares at the ceiling trying to find answers in the fluorescent stars glued to it. Looking back with a cool head on his shoulders, he realizes how strange his actions were. He truly believes in his work, yet he just stopped the soulmates from meeting.

His thoughts about Chanyeol sound pretty pathetic now. Any human is perfect at the sight of their soulmates, whatever he may be, must be impressive.

Kyungsoo is the perfect human for Jongin, everything that he sees on him is attractive, but Jongin is not his soulmate, another angelic human should be paired with him.

The night is silent and at the fifth attempt at dreaming, or at least forgetting, he gives up and spends the night stalking the man on every social media he can find. All his accounts are public, _careless brat, he must be a voyeur too._

He learns through photos and videos that his ‘rival’ not only works at Domino's Pizza, but also goes to college and plays in an amateur band with his friends as the drummer and side vocal; for the Cupid disgrace he has a nice deep voice. He is goofy, likes animals and doesn´t seem to have any addiction but to sugar.

Jongin hates him.

Because he has more followers than Jongin-the-human, more friends, a better voice, a band, two dogs and what is worse, he will probably have Kyungsoo's heart too. All the things Jongin wanted in his life, besides a chicken franchise.

“I swear his glasses don't have lenses,” he says, spitting out the first offense to pop into his head as he sips his orange juice, “pretentious ass.”

***

It begins with him showing up Monday at _Oh Cafe_ craving a cappuccino _._

Kyungsoo and Sehun have college finals, he can tell, as both of them are seated at the corner table, hidden by a mountain of books. Kyungsoo’s hair is messy, bangs falling into his eyes. He swipes at them and adjusts his hair only to repeat the sequence every two minutes: _adorable_.

The Cupid doesn't know if it's the sleepless night, his childish pride or madness but whatever it is, the idea of wooing Kyungsoo is making more sense with every passing glance he throws the smaller.

But he knows he can't do that, _soulmates are made for each other._

As he eats another cookie and laughs at Sehun repeatedly hitting his head on the table in hopeless vexation, he comes to a decision with a quick erudite plan.

He will adjust all his arrows to Kyungsoo's schedule so he can be close to him and not lose his job-- not that he ever _really_ could. He’ll have to ask to trade arrows with Baekhyun and switch his with Joonmyeon’s without the latter noticing.

He will keep Chanyeol as far away from Kyungsoo as possible while _he_ , Jongin, gets closer to him. The bonus part is taking Kyungsoo on a date. _A kind-of-but-not-really-but-secretly-is_ kind of date. A research date of course _,_ one that will help him create an idea surrounding his human’s needs and wants.

The idea is egoistical, but the feeling of losing someone he shows active interest in is something new to him. He may give a try to this human thing called attachment. The worst that could happen is that Kyungsoo never falls in love with him and rejects him.

An idea that should have never crossed his mind, since Jongin was going to match the soulmates after his seven months with the boy are over... _Wasn't_ he?

 

Two weeks pass by and Jongin is at the coffee shop again ( ~~stalking)~~ watching Kyungsoo. His eyes are fixated on Kyungsoo’s phone. Finals are over and he’s free for the day but the Cupid hasn't moved a finger to talk to him. Jongin is nervous and swears his hands are sweating, but maybe it’s just the hot coffee in his hands.

Talking to him shouldn't feel so uncomfortable; besides, there has been no sign of the guitarist, _that´s great._ He puts together his thoughts and whatever braveness he can find as he walks towards Kyungsoo, and the latter looks up at him and smiles.

The smile almost makes Jongin turn back around and run but instead he stands with his mouth open trying to let some words out.

“Jongin,” he taps the seat next to him making Jongin sit in a second.

“How are you?” are the first words he manages to blurt; the last syllable he chokes through a restricted throat but seems like Kyungsoo doesn't notice.

“I'm good” he says and looks at his hands, then he raises his head again like he forgot something, “bu-but how are you?”

“I´m uh, great.” He smiles and there is a long silence between them. Kyungsoo is probably bored already and is scrolling through his Tumblr feed again.

Jongin tries to find the perfect topic to chat again and he takes the safest card he has, “So, how’s the play?”

At the question Kyungsoo turns again and starts talking about how much he likes his role.

Jongin notices how Sehun is looking at him behind the counter but decides to ignore him. Instead, he focuses all his attention on Kyungsoo, on his eyes, smile, movements, on the little things he does and Jongin had only just noticed, like his odd habit of half smiling before laughing or nodding at nothing from time to time.

It becomes a daily routine, going to _Oh Cafe_. On busy days Jongin would just buy something and leave; on the calm ones he would try to talk to him, especially on weekends. Sometimes even Sehun would join the chat and they would keep talking until night falls.

Jongin becomes aware that sometimes he would need to lead the conversation, that if he says the right words, Kyungsoo would speak to him openly. To find the right words is easy, they lead exactly to what Jongin wants to say.

Maybe it’s because Jongin isn't his soulmate, or because the Kyungsoo he knew was the one behind the counter, but the Cupid starts noticing little ticks on the human that aren't too appealing to him.

Nevertheless, he can deal with the discomfiture, though he now finds even more unattractive things with Sehun. At this point, they were all friends, and friends ignore the small nuances of their friends, don’t they? At least that's what Jongin thinks after three months of visiting the coffee shop.

The idea sets in Jongin’s mind with time: Kyungsoo isn't as perfect as he’d originally thought. _Love must be what molds humans into perfection, that something that makes soulmates seem so heavenly._

He starts to read. Even Joonmyeon is surprised when the younger asks for books about them, about humans, about the relationship between them. He hasn't found anything relevant to his case, although to be fair he is too busy _matchmaking_ , visiting Kyungsoo and Sehun, and keeping Chanyeol far away.

The guitarist has been too active and too close for Jongin liking. He was there almost at every corner, Downtown, at the park, near the coffee shop. He even dared show himself at the mall the day Jongin was with Kyungsoo and Sehun trying to find  “ _the perfect look for a Saturday party”_  the latter was invited to.

Jongin has probably been more physical with Chanyeol than he ever will be with Kyungsoo. He has stolen from him, tackled him, punched him and even slapped his butt just to divert his attention. The look on the man´s face has been unreadable and Jongin is already expecting to get beaten the next time he tries to touch him.

_It’s definitely worth it,_ Jongin thinks, even when the final exams are around the corner and he gets a pinch to his ear one afternoon.

“Agh, Soo let go!” he exclaims as he tugs free of the shorter’s hold.

“I swear to God Jongin, if you keep talking I'm going to rip that ear from your head, I already told you we were extremely busy today,” he points at Sehun who is grunting behind a book.

“But _Soo,_ ” he whines tugging his sweater back into place. He just wants to talk about how his roommates are planning on punishing him just because he arrived home with a puppy and _accidentally_ let him pee on the couch.

He should have expected the blow to his shoulder but still gets caught by surprise as he whimpers and kneads his upper arm. Kyungsoo’s punches are stronger than ever since he joined the gym. Jongin isn't too happy about that either.

“I don't give a fuck right now, ok? It isn't our fault that you don't have anything to do, what do you do anyways? Besides dancing and drinking coffee all day?” he asks more to himself than to his friend and goes back to the books.

Jongin stands up and grabs a cookie from the counter.

“You are gonna pay for that,” Sehun says and whines when Jongin mimes his whining with a mouth full of cookies. “Idiot…,” he closes the book just to grab another one and that’s how the Cupid knows he is going to be bored all day.

_Kyungsoo curses a lot, it must be Sehun's fault; he complains a lot, and is kind of impulsive._ Jongin looks at the bruise on his right arm. Kyungsoo’s fist made that one because he called him adorable.

He can't complain too much though, he knows he’s become clingier and whinier over  time. He calls it _The Kyungsoo-Effect_.

It also changed the way he perceived his friend. _Friend_. He is not sure how or when the term became a thing, but it´s easier than trying to snatch him away from his soulmate. That doesn't mean he isn't jealous even when the one remembering they are soulmates is himself.

There is something he can't put a finger on, that keeps him up at night even when Chanyeol doesn't show himself during the day. Something that bothers him every time he gets too close to Kyungsoo.

It´s a month later when he gets an idea of what that uncomfortable feeling could be.

***

It´s Saturday and he has been asking Baekhyun hypothetical questions all morning. The foul-mouthed Cupid seemed to suspect something but strangely lets it pass as his phone vibrates every minute on the dot. He leaves Jongin with the last question halfway out of his mouth when his phone rings at an unexpected call.

Jongin arrives at the coffee shop right when Kyungsoo is exiting the shop. The latter grins and greets him. “Hey, you’re later than usual. I mean-- it's weird not seeing you here at three,” he stops himself and stares at Jongin for a second, “I mean…”

Jongin laughs and receives a kick to the knee for his troubles. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“I didn't kick you that hard,” he mocks as he opens the door. “Come on, Sehun is going to leave soon, whatever you’re going to drink, buy it now.”

Jongin goes along with him and there is no one at the counter.

“Sehun is probably changing already,” Kyungsoo sighs as he goes to stand behind the counter. “Oh hey, your hair is finally turning brown, the pink lasted a for quite a while to be honest. Anyway, what do you want?”

“Do you want to grab coffee with me?” Jongin blurts fast, too afraid of answering with a cheesy and silly, _you._

“Coffee? No, it´s kind of late for that. I usually have tea or chocolate at this hour, and it´s a bit cold outside.”

“Oh… alright, do you want to have tea? Or chocolate?”

“Don't worry, I have chocolate in my house, I will make some when I get home.”

“He’s asking you out,” says Sehun who comes out the back room with his arms crossed.

Kyungsoo turns to him and then to Jongin who is shrugging with an innocent smile. He stays frozen in place, a heavy blush marring his cheeks _._

“As _friends,_ I guess,” Sehun finishes and stares at the Cupid.

“Weren't you going to leave already?” asks Kyungsoo after a long moment of nearly-awkward silence. Usually Sehun jumps in to save them both from those moments.

“I’ll stay a bit longer to keep an eye on _things_.”

“So… hot chocolate?” Jongin cuts in. He can see Sehun glaring holes into him “As friends, I just want to talk.”

There is an approving nod behind Kyungsoo.

“As friends...” he seems to contemplate the idea. “Sure, I can do that,” he mutters under his breath trying to hide his embarrassment and goes for his favorite table at the corner.

Sehun takes Jongin's shoulder and gets close enough to whisper, “You fuck this up and I'm chopping your dick off.” With a smile, he turns to make the chocolate drinks.

Jongin arrives at the table with two cups and places one in front of Kyungsoo. He sits in front of him and there is a long silence.

_As friends, what a **great** idea._

“Sorry,” says Kyungsoo hurriedly “I'm kinda… bad at filling up silence.”

“That’s the _only_ thing you’re bad _at_?” he teases and receives yet another bruise to his shoulder. He yelps because it’s a hard pinch, but that doesn’t matter since Kyungsoo is laughing now.

 

“Bullshit,” splutters Kyungsoo before laughing and nearly falling out of his seat and onto his ass. He just asked Jongin what he actually does beyond dancing, and when Jongin blurted Modern Cupid he almost chokes on his chocolate.

“I-- it´s a joke,” he laughs awkwardly “but why are you laughing like that?”

“It's hilarious,” he cleans his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater, “Cupids ‘n’ all that shit.”

“I don't find it funny, I think it´s interesting.”

Jongin is almost pouting but stops himself from whining. This isn't just another topic he can brush easily.

“Interesting? Sorry but a baby in diapers shooting arrows at people to get them to fall in love with one another? I don´t buy it.”

“They aren't babies in diapers, who told you that?” Jongin snaps in bewilderment.

He is confused, because although he read about the original Cupid -the only God of desire, erotic love and affection- he was sure humans had also evolved from that idea.

“They? It’s not just one?”

“Of _course_ not, how could one angel match all the couples? And a baby? Look, forget everything you read about Cupid. Modern Cupids aren’t just angels shooting arrows all willy nilly they’re well organized. There are different kinds of Cupids, they have teams and leaders and-- why are you laughing?!”

Kyungsoo hides his grin behind his second cup of chocolate.

“Even if _they_ _are_ organized, think about it, an angel deciding who you’re going to love?”

“The _match_ is not made by someone, it’s a couple that is born perfect for each other, there can be no substitute for either.”

_What a hypocrite,_ Jongin thinks to himself, but he can't let Kyungsoo win this time. Not when it comes to what he is, and what he prides himself for. So he continues.

“Cupids deliver arrows when it’s the soulmates’ time to meet and the arrows just bring them together, tying the bond,” he stops Kyungsoo from interrupting by raising his hand and continues with, “do you believe in soulmates at least?”

Kyungsoo stares into his lukewarm chocolate and it's-- sad and nerve-wracking. Because if he affirms his belief in soulmates, he'd be giving Jongin an easy out, but on the other hand, if he denies, he'd be giving the Cupid false hope.

He should stop pushing for an answer. Either way he will feel disappointed.

“Maybe,” he says instead. “Alright, let's say soulmates do exist, what if I don't want to be with mine?”

Jongin snorts at the idea, “Of course you would, he’s perfect for you and completes you.”

_Great,_ he just told him something he shouldn't have.

“He? So you’re assuming my ´ _soulmate_ ´ is a man, and he _completes_ me? I mean, I'm not the most _complete_ person on earth but I don't think it’s right to think you need anyone to feel complete, you know? You should feel whole by yourself. I get that love can look like dependence, but I don't feel like... it’s the right thing.”

All his life, Jongin swore the soulmates were a missing part of every human being. But Kyungsoo seems to see it as an unwanted dependence. He has been trying to prove he is good enough for everything he cares about, craving to be good enough for himself. Jongin can understand that, can relate to that even, so he isn't surprised at the statement, just confused.

He feels defensive. He always thought a soulmate would make life better, easier. Not everyone needs to share his opinion and, to be honest, it’s what a large part of him has been expecting of Kyungsoo.

Why does he feel the need to leave then? He wants excuse himself to the restroom when Kyungsoo speaks up again.

“And what happens if my soulmate dies before I meet him? I´m going to die incomplete? Even if I never felt like I needed him?”

Jongin has never been in another position but _matching soulmates_ that were a happy couple by now. He always made himself believe that. He never kept track of any couple. This was the first time he’d followed a target.

“Or what if he had the worst flaw imaginable? Suddenly I’ll love that flaw too?”

“That doesn't happen with soulmates,” he says a bit defeated.

“But it happens in _normal_ situations and you don´t fall in love only with your ´ _soulmate´_ , but with someone who can hurt you, why do we fall in love more than once then?”

_It´s unfair and shameful._ Jongin is a soulmate Cupid, he doesn't know anything else. He has been skipping those chapters on Joonmyeon’s books and he feels ignorant now.

“And what is that thing with the arrow? It would hit me and instantly fall in love?”

“No,” says Jongin like is the only thing he can hold on to “it requires a process, time.”

“So the arrow is only for attraction, not love,” he waits for the taller to answer but never does.

Jongin stopped looking at him some minutes ago.

“Love is more than attraction Jongin, it means sacrifice and time. It isn't perfect, it isn't something from fairy tales. You don't choose who to love, and _no one_ will. We are human and it's normal to fall in love, it's normal to make mistakes in who we choose to stay with, no need for magic or anything else.”

The Cupid stays silent focusing on his cup, maybe too silent because Kyungsoo is caressing his hair to drag his attention back to him.

A few minutes pass and Jongin still can't get himself to speak a word.

“Sorry, sometimes I talk a lot and forget about the others´ feelings. It´s just my opinion, ok?”

Jongin feels his cheeks turning pink, embarrassment written on his face. He doesn’t want to look at Kyungsoo, not after he let the words affect him, not after the shorter realized he may have broken something of the Cupid's pride.

It´s just an opinion and even if they differ that doesn't mean he is wrong about everything. _Love is a complex term_. Who would have known Joonmyeon could be so right? Calling Jongin childish when he swore he knew what love meant?

“Having a soulmate can be… fun. Having someone synchronized with you, or whatever.” Kyungsoo tries again and after five minutes of sugarcoating his words Jongin reaches for his hand without looking at him.

It isn't as soft as he imagined but it makes Jongin eager enough to hold him for a while, caressing his fingers. He doesn't want Kyungsoo to leave, instead he tries to start again with an easy topic.

He doesn't let go even when Kyungsoo starts complying. His fingers playing with Jongin's too.

Kyungsoo will never comprehend the weight of his words on Jongin. The latter is sure he just confused the human with his lack of response and he can't sleep again.

After his third glass of milk he presumes it may take time to find all the answers to the seemingly-simpler questions. Maybe he won't find them before the _matching_ time-limit ends; honestly, he isn't sure if he will ever.

_And maybe that’s a good thing_.  If Kyungsoo is right, there are even more chances for Jongin to prove himself...

_Chances for what?_  He questions himself. It´s the time he stops backing away from the actual questions, so he picks up the pieces before the morning.

***

_Kyungsoo is charming, a different kind of charming_. He reads nothing more than his scripts and his Tumblr feed, sneezes into his hands and bites his nails. He is also grumpy, defensive and a bit aggressive.

Jongin doesn't like those features but he embraces them.

He has these things called flaws.

The Cupid has flaws too, according to Kyungsoo. He is too childish, always living with his head in the clouds, he doesn't take losing well, doesn't like socks and has an unhealthy obsession with chicken, not to mention the puppies.

Spending hours on Tumblr and being defensive aren't flaws for Kyungsoo, just as being childish and a daydreamer aren't for Jongin. But neither of them seem interested in changing themselves.

That is what makes Jongin realizes he is already too deep, _this time for sure_ , in love.

Not like before, when he expressly thought love was equal to finding someone that embodied everything he liked and wanted in a real relationship, one based on happiness and agreements alone.

_It´s unreal._

He holds onto the idea that even if love and soulmates aren't perfect, they are necessary.

This is when he begins to notice little flaws on his arrows too. The backgrounds of the soulmates are different and complex. Some of them aren't happy ones, others are as bright as the sun and no one would think they needed anything more. But the _matches_ carry mesmerizing moments, even if at the end for some of them there is no _happy ending_.

Even so, every time it’s worth it to try. Bringing soulmates together becomes a privilege but the arrow in his drawer becomes a heavy weight for him, dragging him lower by the day.


	2. Chapter 2

One month before _the matching_ time-limit arrives college is almost over and Kyungsoo feels so relieved, he is the one asking Jongin out this time around. _As friends._ Sehun is on a date, therefore the two of them are eating ice cream at McDonald's alone. The shorter is still reproaching Jongin for eating three box of chicken nuggets on his own, swearing he is going to get sick even when the Cupid tried to change the topic to the new play his friend is a part of.

Maybe Jongin can do this, being friends. Leaving behind the fact that every time Kyungsoo laughs he wants to kiss him, peck him on the nose, on the forehead, on his moles and every other part he finds beautiful in him, even those parts he can´t believe he thought weren't attractive.

 _Friends._ Jongin reassures himself for the third time that day. Even if Chanyeol arrives in Kyungsoo's life, that won't stop Jongin from being there.

Painful? It can be but he has been dealing with the idea for the past months and he is good at forgetting about it when Kyungsoo smiles.

Or when he complains.

“Are you going to keep bothering me or are you going to talk about the play for once?” Jongin complains when Kyungsoo doesn't stop scolding him for five minutes straight.

“Shut up, besides, there isn’t much to say. It’s a musical and I need to dance in one part, something that _someone_ promised to teach me and hasn’t made happen despite his plentitude of free time.” Kyungsoo gives him a pointed look.

Jongin hits his head on the table because he will never win an argument with Kyungsoo in his whole life.

“And don't think you’ll be eating another nugget today.”

 

It's dangerous and stupid, Jongin knows, but there is no other place he can show Kyungsoo his dancing skills but his apartment. Joonmyeon must be busy shooting arrows and Baekhyun must be out like he has been the past few months so he takes the smaller man there.

Kyungsoo sits on the couch comfortably and the Cupid places himself in the middle of the living room. He takes his shoes off, receiving an irritated grunt in reply because he isn't wearing socks again and, plays the music on his phone.

“Classical music? Are you going to do ballet?” Kyungsoo asks raising an eyebrow with a playful ( _more like mocking)_ smile.

“You love to make fun of everything I do, don't you?” Jongin asks both parts angry and defeated but Kyungsoo laughs and he can't do anything but sigh.

He should start with flexions, the last time he had time to dance was weeks ago, but catching the pace seems easy every time.

Maybe it isn't what he should be dancing now but he wants to show it to Kyungsoo. Another part of him.

 

+++

 

_Kyungsoo thought it was a joke, Jongin may have delicate features, but he is actually really clumsy, so he expected him to dance to music that has a faster tempo and heavy bass. It's almost funny, realizing he can be graceful._

_For him, ballet seemed to be just flexions here and there, spins and lazy, slow movements._

_He indeed starts with a spin, the steps and movements become faster but still delicate. He touches his knees, hands, torso and the smaller catches himself keeping the trail of every movement, especially when his hands lay on his face. He goes back in position and his arms are imitating waves. He spins as he throws himself to the floor only to stand up again and move his leg in a circular, sweeping motion._

_He smirks, he huffs, he looks in pain and then he smiles again. It's like telling a story, just like Kyungsoo does when he acts or sings. The music is becoming more agitated but before it ends, it melds sweetly into another melody._

_Jongin is still dancing, slower with his eyes fixed on him. He is beautiful and the situation is somehow alluring and almost intimate. Especially when he smiles playfully, charming and attractive._

_The music dies slowly and when Jongin stops he has that silly puppy-like smile he always carries when he greets Kyungsoo._

_“It looks better when performed on water,” Jongin blurts out after a moment of awkward silence, scratching his neck._

_Kyungsoo snorts at the comment and imagines in which scenario he could possibly dance on water._

_“Do you dance in the shower too?” He was sure Jongin was a freak._

_“That was wonderful,” he says anyway and the smile he receives is almost too bright. Maybe he will tell Jongin that his performance amazed him, that he felt attracted to it._

_But that maybe dies as he speaks, because he knows exactly what to say._

_“I loved the pirouettes especially, like a ballerina in a music box,” he smirks a bit as Jongin starts to whine, because he likes to see him flush in anger and embarrassment._

_Kyungsoo hates himself, because he likes to tease, to provoke him. Jongin becomes touchy when he is angry and he low-key loves that. He bites his lip as the taller starts complaining; he is not only handsome but funny, especially when he whines._

_The idea of Jongin being appealing settled on his mind some months ago and it´s comfortable._

_Kyungsoo doesn't consider himself a sociable person. He may be polite and talkative during the right times but he has a small circle of friends. It's hard for him sometimes, to trust someone. But Jongin is so easy to trust, to talk to, to be with._

_Since the first day he has been nice, friendly and even a bit funny. The small conversations over their Monday meetings were enjoyable too._

_Then he started to visit the shop even more frequently, each time talking with Kyungsoo and sometimes Sehun. Before noticing, Kyungsoo got used to the easy smile, the long conversations and even to that childish whine._

_He even missed hearing his complaints about Jongin's roommates on Sundays._

_If Kyungsoo is **‘** hard to open up to’, then the cozy feeling with Jongin is a triumph in itself. And if he isn't sure of when it started he is for sure pleased with how the things are now._

 

_+++_

 

“Are you even listening what I'm saying?” Jongin asks because Kyungsoo has been too silent. He is probably thinking how to shut him out with three words or less, like always.

“Oh yes, of course.”

“Well then, your turn,” he pulls the shorter off the couch because he is getting tired of the teasing.

“What? You haven´t taught me anything, that's not fair!”

“What a chicken,” he receives a light push but he is determined. “Come here,” he takes Kyungsoo's waist and misses the pink flush on his cheeks as he focuses on their feet. “The proper flexions are going to take a while, but stay firm, I mean, that was ballet at first and then interpretive dance but I guess I can-”

“Just show me what you did there,” he interrupts, “the leg part, I liked that one.”

Jongin grunts a bit. He breathes slowly fully knowing this isn't a proper lesson. He is just acting the fool but Kyungsoo is playing along.

“Sure, that's easy, you have to raise your foot, I will raise the right and you the left one, it´s ok if you don't stretch while doing it.”

Kyungsoo follows the instructions with less grace but with eagerness, after the circular motion he puts his leg behind imitating him as a mirror. He tries to flex his left leg and fails but Jongin tries not to laugh; after all, this is not easy for him. His hands are still on his waist and the conversation drifts into supportive words, _“It's ok”, “we’ll practice on it” and “don't worry.”_

The Cupid knows he is capricious and he should drop whatever he is doing but Kyungsoo is really paying attention. He _may_ be enjoying the contact as much as Jongin is.

The Cupid should not be thinking about that but by now he is sure Kyungsoo knows. He knows the effect he has on him; he knows Jongin is making excuses just to be _this_ close. And if he didn't know, Jongin is sure his blush is a clear indication of that.

But Kyungsoo isn't backing away and it's even more confusing.

“That is the basic footwork, so now the arms.” Jongin frees his waist and moves to his hands but stops himself from getting even closer, “Can I?”

Receiving a nod, he reaches for Kyungsoo's hands. Without his brain’s consent their fingers interlace. He tries to make eye contact without losing the self-control he has been building since they started but he knows he is going to fail anyway. He even feels the shorter’s breathing due to the closeness.

He gives up with the ‘lesson’. He couldn't do it anyway, not when his concentration is shot to hell, focused on Kyungsoo and nothing else. His large round eyes, his messy eyebrows, his little moles, his plush lips and his flustered cheeks keep him in place.

Even though he feels a twinge of nervousness, it´s comforting in its familiarity. It´s exactly what should be happening and it's _unfair_ because everything is going to be over soon.

“You’re beautiful,” Jongin blurts with a silly smile trying to keep himself distracted from leaning closer.

 _Nice move idiot._ He knows he is going to be beaten because the smaller hates being called cute, adorable, beautiful, and every other adjective the Cupid loves describing him with. But this time there isn't a blow, just a small vanilla-scented huff of laughter.

He isn't aware he has been staring at Kyungsoo’s lips until the latter speaks.

“You… do you want to kiss me Jongin?” There is a faint tremor of nervousness in his voice but his eyes are determined.

Jongin gulps because he should be backing right away, but Kyungsoo’s eyes are fixed on his, trapping him.

“I'm not going anywhere, and neither you are,” says Kyungsoo when Jongin starts to back away, indecisive.

Too deep, too overwhelmed, with nothing to protect his own limits, his mind blanks.

He doesn´t know if he or Kyungsoo close the gap, but the shorter’s lips pressed to his feel soft, tender and quick. It's a small peck and Jongin pulls back only to press them back together again, but more slowly, savoring the feel of Kyungsoo’s lips against his. Each kiss feels like a jolt of electricity traveling down his spine, raising goosebumps along the way and making him shiver.

Kyungsoo drops their intertwined fingers to wrap his arms around Jongin’s neck, and in turn Jongin tightens his hold on Kyungsoo’s waist and pulls him closer. The shorter seems to get bored of the slow pace and parts his lips bit by bit. There is a rush in the Cupid's heart and the urge to close any gap, even when there is none by now.

He is too distracted by the way their lips meet to notice when he pushes Kyungsoo onto the couch and when he is conscious again he is already on top of him, the smaller tugging at his hair.

The idea was to keep Kyungsoo next to him but Jongin trapped himself in the process. There is no way out, at least none that he would choose on his own, but walks deeper into the trap.

He smells so good, like vanilla, tastes even sweeter and feels so nice in Jongin’s embrace. It's so comfortable that he kicks out the bear pillow Baekhyun brought home last week off the couch.

_Baekhyun._

He pulls back when he remembers the existence of his team. If they discover he took Kyungsoo home, to the living room, to the couch, _it's going to be a pain in the ass._ He would be dead in a minute, maybe if he stops now he can-

“Why’d you stop?” Kyungsoo says pulling him down so Jongin returns to his lips, and when the latter feels a bite to his upper lip, he forgets about everything else.

The air feels heavy, but in a good way and there is pressure on his chest, a different kind of emotion is sprouting in his heart. He becomes aware of each part of his body that is in contact with the smaller and smiles into the kiss.

He traces Kyungsoo's sides with his hands and the latter caresses his face with the same slow, clumsy pace. Jongin would happily die embracing Kyungsoo in this state for as long as possible, just like this.

The storm of thoughts that existed in his brain disappears and he focuses on everything he wants at the moment. Kyungsoo is the loveliest human he has ever met and he is kissing back so eagerly. He may try to keep him forever.

_Or just a bit more._

Jongin could make Kyungsoo happy. He is sure he could make him happier that he ever will be with anyone else. He could make all the pieces fit, make everything alright. He could take the shorter to heaven if it's needed or even bringing it to earth. He just needs more time.

Why did he even think about leaving Kyungsoo in the first place?

“What the fuck?!” Joonmyeon screams and Jongin pulls away. He is standing on the door with his ears turning red. _That´s a pretty bad sign._

“I-I can explain,” Jongin mutters now standing in front of him.

Angry Joonmyeon can be scary but smiling Joonmyeon can be scarier, he looks at Kyungsoo with a wide grin as he gets closer.

“Sorry, it’s just that we agreed that no one should bring dates home, nothing personal,” he says.

“Oh, so-sorry,” Kyungsoo is already scrambling to stand next to Jongin with his head low.

“It´s ok, Jongin please take him to the entrance and come back, remember we have to _fix the air conditioner_ ,” he goes to his room and closes the door. Still, the younger can feel the burn of his eyes boring into him.

 

“He looked really mad just because you broke one rule. He was smiling but I could see his forehead veins, I thought he was going to explode.” Kyungsoo says when they reach the first floor of the complex.

“Well... he is a rule fanatic,” Jongin tries to stay calm but he knows he didn't just break one rule, but also _The_ Rule.

Kyungsoo stops at the main entrance and turns to Jongin who halts and jumps in place.

“What?” the shorter snorts, “I'm not going to bite you… only if you want me to.”

Jongin is head over heels for him and he can´t stop himself from giving him another peck. Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss making the Cupid incapable of letting go.

“Tomorrow... you’re free, right?” asks Kyungsoo biting his lips and looking at the floor.

“Yeah,” Jongin caresses his neck without thinking.

“Maybe you can come over to my place,” blurts Kyungsoo, “I can kick Sehun out.”

Jongin can't say no. He could never.

 

When he enters the apartment he is received with Joonmyeon spraying the couch with disinfectant.

“You don't have to do that, you know.” He stays closer to the door in case he needs to run for his life.

“Only God knows what happened here, I don't want to guess.”

“Come on, I didn't do anything, I'm an angel.” _Humor isn't going to make the things better dumbass._

“I´m not in the mood for jokes Jongin.” He stops and motions for the younger to get close.

“Would you mind explaining what you were doing kissing a human? More specifically, the same guy you’ve been talking about for the past few months?”

Jongin explores all the options in his head looking for anything that could calm his team leader, but he is tired of lying, and bites the bullet.

“I´m in love with him,” he sighs.

_The truth feels nice._

“I know that,” Joonmyeon reaches for his hair. “Did you even stop to look at your hair? At your face?”

Jongin looks into the mirror to see that his hair is light brown, the pink barely visible. His features are slightly changed too, his face isn't shiny and there are even sun marks. Is that a wrinkle on his forehead when he raises his eyebrow? _Funny_ , because he has been worried to look good for Kyungsoo without really noticing the change on his hair or his features.

“ _This_ is what falling for a human makes you. You aren't _immune_ to love, you are over susceptible. If for a human it's overwhelming, for you, it can be devastating. It would change you and it's irreversible,” Joonmyeon sighs a bit defeated. “I should have told you before, I have been so irresponsible too. It´s just that, you looked so happy but I thought you understood the whole situation… Why would you do this? To the man? To yourself? Knowing he has a soulmate somewhere? Maybe he or she appeared already. You do understand what you’ve been doing at least, right?”

Jongin remembers Chanyeol hasn't made as many appearances as he used to lately. _Maybe he left the city; that would be great._

He drops himself on the couch as he tells Joonmyeon everything; how he skipped his mission, about the hidden arrow, where he has been the past month every afternoon, the month that is left to complete the task and the way he is acting like a chicken to even try to find the guy.

But he also talks about Kyungsoo.

Because even if Joonmyeon doesn't have to hear the details and it could make the situation worse, Jongin needs it.

“You have to match them,” Joonmyeon sighs, “and stop looking at me with those pleading eyes. It's the right thing to do and you know it, you’ve always known how this would end.”

***

The next morning, he carries a single arrow with him.

The Kyungsoo-effect has decreased by now and his common sense is almost fully intact, enough to understand that Joonmyeon is right. There is no way to stop the soulmates from meeting, Jongin is just slowing down the process.

He had the ability to commit, but the problem is that he, as an angel, lacks the essentials of being human: the ability to sacrifice and be patience. In a normal situation, if Jongin were human, there would be nothing to lose, the worst that could happen is heartbreak.

But Jongin is a Cupid and if Kyungsoo wakes up one morning not wanting him he would have lost more than he could handle. He can't risk everything for a human that will never love him back in the way he wants.

In the end, this isn't even about him, this is about Kyungsoo.

The arrow will _match_ them, the soulmates will meet and get together with time. Love is inevitable.

Kyungsoo would reproach him for thinking that way, but Jongin has proven enough times that the arrows never fail. Even if he’d forgotten for a while.

If somehow the arrow does fail, Kyungsoo would have proved his point but Jongin still needs to go. He is selfish and self-centered, he would never let Kyungsoo find a suitable human partner.

And he deserves the best partner he can find, not Jongin.

Either way, Kyungsoo will be happy, and that is the most important thing at the moment.

He looks at his phone once again to read the familiar names. This time, he orders the pizza himself, a big pepperoni one for the apartment #306. Luckily for him, Chanyeol had still been working at Domino's following the same route.

_It's definitely fate._

When Chanyeol knocks on the door, Kyungsoo opens it with a big smile until he spots the box. He looks confused as Chanyeol explains they received an order by the name of Oh Sehun.

Jongin holds the arrow in place and breathes slowly.

What should be better, who should he shot? The outcome will be the same but, who should pull the actions?

 _It has to be Chanyeol_. Kyungsoo is worthy of someone who will take him as someone precious, he doesn't want to push him into doing anything. That will be his last egoistical act, he promises.

Chanyeol is trying to sell the pizza telling a silly story about his boss being a pain in the ass and Kyungsoo seems to be enjoying it. His smile is natural and fresh and is exactly what the Cupid needs.

Maybe the things will happen anyway, since the arrow is still on Jongin’s hands but the shorter is already snorting holding his nose, that little thing he does when he is enjoying a joke. Their interaction and dialogue, though small and overall inconsequential, feels right.

Maybe the arrow won´t do anything but seal their bond, complete the actions Jongin pulled out.

He realizes then, he was the one calling and leading Chanyeol. He has been the one putting together the targets since the beginning, even with his clumsy actions. He is a Cupid anyway, one who matches soulmates.

 _Kyungsoo will need, no, will_ want _the guitarist in his life_.

That puts a sad smile on Jongin’s face as he shoots the arrow right into Chanyeol’s back. An arrow mark is formed, a little crack at the back of his necks.

He wants to see how they end the conversation, maybe just saying goodbye, a _“See you later”_ , an _“I will order Dominos more often_ ” maybe _,_ but he must leave and go downstairs.

He waits on the main entrance, sitting on the steps as he imagines every possible scenario that could happen in Kyungsoo's apartment. He knows he is being paranoid since he knows the shorter too well. He wouldn't do anything beyond being polite and friendly.

The difficult part is about to come, where he has to step back and let the soulmates be together. Kyungsoo will be fine, with Chanyeol in his life now he will move on from Jongin, maybe even forget him.

Jongin isn't sure if he would be as fine.

 _“Better to cry a bit now than cry a river tomorrow when he gets tired and you can't leave,”_ said Joonmyeon that morning.

But if Jongin could, he would repeat the experience. All of it, skipping what he has to do next. What should be the best way to leave Kyungsoo without backing away in the process?

Ten minutes have passed and that’s when Chanyeol leaves the complex, no pizza box in hand. He walks to his motorcycle.

_Domino´s motorcycle, at least he doesn't have a decent one yet._

Jongin has to visit Kyungsoo now and finish whatever was starting between them but Chanyeol's phone rings before he turns back.

“Hi, babe” he says with his stupid deep voice.

_Babe?_

“No, I´m working I swear, don't get jealous.”

_Jealous?_

“Fine, you got me, I love it when you get jealous, it turns me on,” he grins. “What if we solve that tonight after I end up my shift? Come on, I'm not making up for nothing. I just delivered pizza to some kids’ party, a couple, and this cute short kid who-- Wait, what?! No, I _did not_ mean it like that! Besides, he told me he was waiting for his boyfriend or something.”

_Boyfriend?_

Jongin stops repeating Chanyeol words in his head and runs up the stairs leaving his Cupid form behind. He isn't sure of what is he doing but he is sure of two things, the pizza guy has a partner and Kyungsoo has one too, one that loves him very much.

If any trail of doubt is left on him, it vanishes when Kyungsoo opens the door with a bright smile and his name on his lips. Jongin throws his arms over the small to embrace him as he drops kisses on his neck and cheeks. Each one with the biggest portion of love he can give.

He is received by laughter combined with little insults, lovely ones. He wants to believe Kyungsoo, believe that arrows won't define who you love.

_Screw the soulmates, screw the Cupid work._

The match is done anyway, the end might not be happy for Jongin but the ride will definitely be. If sacrifice is needed, he is going to accept it. If pain is the outcome, he will endure it.

Even if the love he receives isn't perfect or eternal, he is willing to try, because the little piece of heaven in his arms is worthy enough to. Some things are beautiful not because they last, but because they happened.

Maybe he will regret it with time, when Kyungsoo’s presence doesn't cloud his judgement but he is sure he would regret it even more if he leaves now.

This is what Joonmyeon was talking about, the overwhelming emotions and the lack of limits for Jongin. But it feels right enough to let himself be caught.

“Did you tell the pizza guy I was your boyfriend?” Jongin blurts.

The silence is awkward but he is too excited to think or explain anything. Kyungsoo isn't moving but Jongin is suddenly too shy to look at him.

He is sharply shoved and nearly falls backwards. Kyungsoo’s cheeks are a vibrant shade of pink, one that Jongin have never seen on him.

“Ask me that again, and you’re a dead man, Jongin.”

“Yeah, I like you too.” Jongin grins at his boyfriend before he’s dragged into a bruising kiss.

 

***

 

Jongin opens his sleepy eyes at the sound of scolding. He turns to see his boyfriend shouting into his phone and pacing the room. He is probably angry with Chanyeol again because he stole Kyungsoo´s hoodie and stretched the fabric so that it was too large for Kyungsoo’s smaller frame. Not that Jongin complains.

“It's the tenth time in three months, asshole.” He is trying so hard not to throw his phone at the wall massaging his temples.

Jongin yawns and sits scratching his neck, he picks up his clothes and goes to the kitchen dressed in boxers and a black t-shirt. He may try to cook some pancakes for Kyungsoo and Sehun, who is sleeping in the living room on the improvised bed he has been using for the past four months. Jongin is saving money to buy him a new one and change the apartment’s layout since he is living there too and his friend isn't happy with sharing a room with them anymore.

But that may take a while since his salary as an amateur ballet teacher isn't enough for now. Or maybe it could be if Jongin didn't spend it on Kyungsoo, chicken, comics and puppies that already have owners.

He is cracking eggs when he hears Kyungsoo laughing. Chanyeol must have caught him off guard with a lame joke, one of those his boyfriend loves.

It was difficult at first, having Chanyeol close; it made Jongin realize he has another flaw: Jealousy. But with time he doesn't worry anymore, of course platonic soulmates have that effect; making angry and creepy Kyungsoo laugh in just seconds. _It's the magic of it._

Kyungsoo walks into the kitchen a few minutes later and squeezes Jongin's butt.

“Hey!” Jongin laughs and turns to give him a kiss on the temple and lips.

“You better make those edible this time,” he says casually before heading to make some juice.

Jongin is about to flip the first pancake, _which looks pretty edible thank you very much,_ when his phone rings. He sighs as he sees the caller. Since he left his teammates, he just talks to Baekhyun through phone calls. He was the only one supporting him and even helped to investigate about other kind of soulmates. He was the one who held Jongin when the pain of his wings fading was unbearable and Kyungsoo didn't know what to do.

Nonetheless, he can't reproach Joonmyeon since he was just trying to protect him and make him see what he would lose. It must be time to finally make peace with him. That was probably the reason he was calling.

“Hello?” he turns to see Kyungsoo humming while scrolling through his phone.

“Yo,” says Yifan on the other side and if Jongin was afraid before, he knows he is going to die this time for sure. Surprisingly, instead of angry, Yifan sounds calm, even when he says, “Better drag your ass over here.”

“But Yifan-”

“Because Joonmyeon is going savage on Baekhyun and we need to calm him down. You won't believe who’s been breaking the rules even before you did.”

There is a muffled sound and he hears Joonmyeon and Baekhyun’s screams. He also catches a deep and familiar voice in the background.

“Be there in a minute,” Jongin hangs up before realizing that without wings, it will take more than a minute.

There is a bang behind him and he turns to see Sehun on the floor holding onto a kitty blanket Kyungsoo is dragging away from him.

“Wake up, you lazy brat.”

Jongin is so in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
